beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F
Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F is the Hasbro replica of Big Bang Pegasis F:D that features W105R2F instead of F:D, and introduces a completely new design. Its previous incarnation was Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, where it obtained W105 and R2F. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, the magical winged horse that soared into the heavens for the Greek god, Zeus. Pegasus is one of the 88 constellations in our galaxy. The design is almost the same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost its colour; now being outlined in a brown colour , while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a brown and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. Energy Ring: Pegasus III Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Energy Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.2 grams which the exact same as its predecessor Pegasus II. Its two heads looks more like that of a Dragon than that of a Pegasus. Although it is not very light, it is still not as heavy as Bull or Kerbecs, despite it has metal fillings. Pegasus III still has uses in Defense due to its weight. However the Hasbro version does not have iron fillings. It is a pearl blue in colour. Fusion Wheel: Cosmic Cosmic is a decent metal wheel exclusive to Hasbro. It is Hasbro's counterpart of the 4D Metal Wheel Big Bang. However, Cosmic is better than Big Bang in terms of attack. Cosmic can compare to wheels like Omega, Beat, Blitz, and VariAres in terms of attack, it can be compared to Phoenic (Chromium Wheel), Diablo, and Flash as well. It is best used with tall Spin Tracks like A230 or TH170 and Cosmic features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Cosmic, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Lynx 100/ 90RF/ MF/ WF uses full speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash on impact. Hasbro didn't release the PC Frame with this Beyblade though Takara Tomy did. It cannot change modes. Cosmic has red paint on the inside meant to represent Big Bang's PC frame. Spin Track: W105 *'Weight: '''1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at its sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF145, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105, providing slightly better defense. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. It is red in colour. Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F) *'Weight:''' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the flower-like pattern will start working. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for speed and power combinations due to its fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. The plastic is red while the rubber is black. The hasbro packaging shows a blue version on the back of the box but it is actually red. Gallery CosmicPegasusW105R2FBox.jpg CosmicPegasusW105R2FContents.jpg Trivia *Hasbro painted the inside of the Cosmic Fusion Wheel red to look like Big Bang's PC Frame. *Hasbro's Cosmic Pegasus has the same Spin Track and Performance Tip combination with its pre-evolution Galaxy Pegasus. *The R2F tip is slightly shorter than Metal Masters R2F performance tips. *Cosmic has the best attack performance out of all the Pegasus Beyblades. *On the back of the box, it shows that the track and tip are blue, but in real life, they are red Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Attack Type